Airborne Element Fixing Device
The Airborne Element Fixing Device is a special device that the numerous versions of the character Honey Kisaragi use that is always worn as a choker with a heart-shaped emblem (though other characters have different versions of the device). It is described as being able to make anything from air, allowing Honey to create costumes and weapons. Functions The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Weaknesses While the system is limitless in what it can create, it still suffers from flaws and limitations. The limitations vary depending on what franchise installment it is portrayed in. *'Overuse and lack of caloric intake:' Each time Honey "flashes", it burns a certain amount of energy that she must replenish by eating a lot of food or high calorie foods. If she overuses her power, it will eventually run out and her ability to transform will shut off, rendering her powerless until she gets a sufficient amount of calories to reactivate it. *'Removal of Air:' As the device is powered by air molecules, some villains have taken advantage of this knowledge by placing Honey in a vacuum sealed room or sucking the air out of a room which neutralizes her transformation or cancels it halfway into the transition, leaving her defenseless and open to attack. *'Anger and Hatred:' Befitting of her title as "The Warrior of Love", in Cutie Honey: The Movie and Re:Cutie Honey it is shown when Honey uses her powers for vengeance or hatred, the system will malfunction and threaten to destroy her. **How this is depicted is different in both incarnations. In the Film, her choker turns red and begins overheating which will eventually force her body to shut down. In Re:Cutie Honey, it is depicted as the device going out of control and creating unstable copies of Honey made from her body's nanites, which then slowly strip her of her human form as she sheds them to reveal her android body. This leaves her in a weakened state and seemingly mindless and eventually would have shut her body down completely if not for the intervention of Natsuko, who counteracted it by her physical contact causing the remaining nanites to convert her biological material into Honey, restoring her human form. *'Berserker Honey:' In Cutie Honey: The Live, The Airborne Element Fixing Device is shown to have negative side effects for using it. For Honey, on rare occasions it makes her sleep for three days, which causes a massive power build up that results in her changing into a blond version of her Cutie Honey form which has a violent and aggressive personality. Red sparks of energy and intense heat emit from her body and she damages or destroys anything in proximity of her. The only way to reverse this is to use a special device in Hayami's possession which drains the excess energy from the choker. The drawback of the power drain is that Honey cannot transform for three hours. Weaknesses of Other Users Evil Split Personality: Both Sister Yuki from Cutie Honey: The Live and Misty Honey from Cutie Honey Flash have functional but flawed duplicates of the device. The main drawback of using them is that it has psychological side effects in the form of an evil personality manifesting upon transformation. In the case of Seira Hazuki, it was because the device was harboring the darkness inside her heart as well as Panther Zora's evil power. In Yuki Kenmochi's case, the evil persona was a result of her own mental scars from Dr. Kisaragi's brainwashing and romantic obsession with Honey manifesting in the form of Sister Yuki, a cold and violent warrior who mercilessly attacks anyone close to Honey. Sister Yuki and Sister Miki: Both characters have a flawed version of the Honey System that manifested side effects over time. The initial stages of the malfunctions begins with random objects materializing out of thin air without the user's consent and on emotional reaction. Over time the objects start to warp and bend. After a certain amount of time, after flashing unheld in place objects start to get absorbed into the user's body before being painfully exerted out as Foreign Matter. Weapons that have been flashed gained a rusted appearance. An amount of flashes start to cause foreign matter build up with every use to the point where air begins to become foreign matter and the foreign matter builds up to such a high degree that it pierces throughout the users body damaging vital organs and causing the body to give out. Trivia *The device's name has been changed in certain installments of the franchise. It has also been called the Honey System (Hani Shistemu) in Cutie Honey: The Live, the I-System (Imaginary Induction System) in Re:Cutie Honey, or the Airborne Element Condenser/Solidifier in the official English translated manga. **Another change is how it operates, in earlier incarnations it was what can be best described as an alchemy machine which converted matter from one form to another. In RE:Cutie Honey it was powered by nanotechnology which converted matter at a sub atomic level and in Cutie Honey Flash it was a mystical device similar to the transformation devices of a standard magical girl series. Category:Terminology Category:Items